1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an electrical testing device, particularly an electrical testing device for testing electrical components having test points closely spaced together a distance of 0.050 inch and closer.
2. Background Discussion:
It is common practice in the manufacture of electrical components to do quality assurance testing on the components using circuit analyzer which determines if the electrical connections and circuits for the components are in correct operating order. A testing device is employed having a plurality of probes which engage the electrical component under test. These probes are electrically connected to the circuit analyzer.
With the advent of integrated circuits, the test points have been placed in greater proximity to each other, so that it is typical that adjacent test probes may be as close as 0.050 inch or even closer. In designing a probe type testing device to engage the component under test several problems are presented. When high density, for example more than 400 test points per square inch, are encountered, it is difficult to stack together in close proximity all the probes necessary to make individual contact with the test points. Even when stacking is accomplished, conditions often occur during testing where individual probes will contact one another resulting in shorting.